This invention relates to comparison of acoustic events, and in particular to comparison of linguistic events in a word spotting system.
Determining the similarity of acoustic events, which may be instances of utterances of a same word or phrase, is useful in various aspects of speech recognition. One such aspect is for rescoring, or secondary scoring, of putative instances of words or phrases located using a word spotting system. In such a system, a variety of approaches have been suggested for comparing the acoustic information from a putative instance of the word or phase with a reference instance of that word or phrase.